Hate, friendship, and love
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Ranma and Akane were enemies ever since they were little, but what if all that changed. One day Ranma fell in a cursed spring and now has a body of a girl. Soon, he became friends with Akane and starts developing feelings for her. Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1: Ranma's new body

"Tomboy!" yelled 16-year-old, Ranma Saotome.

"Stupid jerk!" yelled back a very angry 16-year-old, Akane Tendo.

"I hate you!" both Ranma and Akane said at the same time then turned away from each other, crossing their arms.

Ever since Ranma and Akane were little, they hated each other. It all started at the first day of Kindergarten. Akane was the new girl who was from a different part of Japan. When Akane was introducing herself, an obnoxious little had to make fun and embarrass her. Ever since then, they hated each other.

"Jeez, can you ever get along just once?" asked her big sister, Kasumi who was picking her up from school.

"No, I hate him; I wish…I just wish he would disappear!" Akane said angrily.

"I wish you would disappear!" Ranma said back trying to provoke her.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Akane said as she started storming off.

"Akane wait!" Kasumi said as she ran after her.

Ranma laughed in victory as he realized that he annoyed Akane-again. He loved annoying Akane; it was his entertainment every morning.

Ranma sighed happily as he realized what today is. 'Ahhh, finally summer break…I can finally get some rest from school!' Ranma thought as he headed straight home.

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he set his backpack down next to the front door.

"Oh, hey Ranma, my boy, so glad that you're here," Ranma's father, Genma, said with a smile. "I have some good news!"

"What's the good news?" Ranma asked as he took off his shoes.

"We're going to China!" Genma said with a smile.

"No way, you're kidding!" Ranma said all excited.

"No, this is no joke boy," Genma said. "Ever since you were a little boy, you've always wanted to go to China then I decided that we could to China this summer!"

"Oh pop, this is great," Ranma exclaimed. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow my boy…"

"Alright, better get packing!" Then Ranma headed upstairs to pack all his belongings for the trip that he longed for.

…

"Well, we're here," Genma said. "Welcome to China, my boy!"

"Wow, I can't believe I finally get to see China!" Ranma said feeling like a little boy again.

"Well, come on boy; let's take a good look around China!" Genma said as he started walking.

Ranma nodded and walked beside his father.

They looked all over China and bought some souvenirs. They were having a great time. It was almost getting dark and they had one more place to visit.

"Ranma my boy, we have one more place to visit before we go back to China." Genma said as he looked in his map.

"Where's that pop?" Ranma asked exhausted from walking too much.

"The Bayankala Mountain range where the cursed springs of Jusenkyo…"

"Okay," Ranma said as he picked up his backpack and started to walk. Genma followed his son and started walking.

After a few minutes, they reached their destination.

"Wow," Ranma and Genma both said amazed at the view.

"Hello, welcome to Jusenkyo!" said a man with a Chinese voice. "Take a good look around, but be careful to not fall in the cursed springs or else…you will be cursed!"

Ranma scoffed and whispered, "Yeah right," Then looked around.

"Ranma be careful, do not fall!" Genma warned Ranma.

"Don't worry dad, I'm not a clumsy, I can handle it…" Ranma said as looked around. Then all of a sudden, a cat appeared in front of him. Realizing his fears of cats, he started to run around like a coward.

"Ahhh, cat chasing after me, make it stop!" Ranma said running around everywhere.

"Ranma, don't run or else you'l-" Before Genma could finish his sentence, it was too late. Ranma slipped and fell in a spring.

"Ranma!" Genma yelled.

After a few seconds, Ranma came out of the springs, not as himself, but a different person, a…girl!

"Uh Ranma…is…is that you son?" Genma asked.

"No I'm the gingerbread man, of course it's me, who else do you think I am!"

"Uh…just…look at yourself…"

"Wait, what…what do you mean?"

Ranma walked over to a nearby lake and looked at his reflection, he didn't see himself; he saw a girl! He touched his face and started freaking out.

"AHH, WHAT…WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?"

"Oh…come now son…maybe being a girl won't be so bad…"

Ranma looked down at his chest and pointed them to his father. "This is bad, this is SO not me!"

"Oh no, my boy has turned into a girl forever!"

"What happened?" asked the man with the Chinese accent.

"My son has turned into a boy forever!"

"Oh don't worry, he turns back…"

"Really, how?"

"All you need to do is put hot water on him like this," the Chinese man said as he poured hot water on Ranma. All of a sudden, he turned back to his normal self.

"Yes, I'm back!" Ranma yelled excited.

"But…" the Chinese man said.

"But? But what?" Ranma asked.

"But when you pour cold water like this," the Chinese man poured cold water on Ranma; then he turned back to a girl.

"What, I'm back to a girl!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh no," Genma yelled. "Is…is there any way to break the spell?"

"I…I can't help with that, you need to figure it out on your own," the Chinese man said. "But I'll give you a hint. The hint is: 'Find what your heart desires the most…'"

"Wait what, I don't get it!"

"You will figure it out sooner or later…" Then the Chinese man left leaving Genma and girl Ranma alone.

"Don't worry son, we will figure out this hint and change you back!" Genma said reassuring him.

"I hope so too, pop…I hope so too…" Ranma said.

'What…what does the hint mean?' Ranma thought.


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected friendship

"How in the world did we lose hot water?" Ranma yelled in his girl form.

"I'm sorry son, but we ran out of hot water because you had to use it all the time!" Genma said.

"Well, it's not my fault; it's this stupid girl body's fault!" Ranma said angrily.

"I' m afraid you have to go out in public like that, for at least a week…"

"A week, you're kidding me right?"

"No son, I'm afraid not….the repair man said that they will get here in a week…"

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry son…"

Ranma groaned in frustration. Ranma was about to go outside for some fresh air when his father said, "Wait, before you go, you can't tell ANYONE that you're Ranma, your name will be Jeanette…"

"What, awww come on, Jeanette really?"

"Yes and you need to wear something else instead of those clothes you wear every day, so I bought you this…" Then Genma took out jean shorts, a t-shirt that says, 'Cutie pie', and some sneakers.

"What, no way in the world I'm going to wear that!" Ranma yelled.

"You have to, now put this on or you're grounded!"

"Ugh, fine!" Ranma said as he took the clothes from his father and went to his room to change.

After a few minutes, Ranma came out with the clothes his father gave him.

"I HATE these clothes…" Ranma said under his breath.

"Oh, you look beautiful Jeanette!" Genma teased.

"Shut up," Ranma said giving his father a glare. Ranma sighed and said, "Well, I'm off…" Then he left his house.

…..

'This is SO stupid, why did we have to lose hot water!' Ranma thought angrily.

Ranma sighed.

"Hey cutie, you live around here?" said someone behind Ranma.

Ranma turned around to see a man with blue eyes and brown hair.

"What do what want punk?" Ranma said angrily.

"You…duh," said the man with a smirk than wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey, what are you doing, I'm a gu-" Then Ranma remembered that he was in girl form and that he couldn't tell anyone that he was Ranma.

Ranma tried to struggle out until someone behind them yelled, "Hey, leave her alone!" The man turned around and so did Ranma to see a girl with short black hair with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want girly, don't you see that I'm busy here?" said the man with a smirk.

Ranma gasped and thought, 'Akane?'

"Leave her alone or else!" Akane threatened.

"Or else what?" asked the man with a smirk still on his face.

"Or else I'll do this!" Then Akane punched the man in the face.

The man touched his face Akane hit him. He let go of Ranma and said, "Alright little girl, you asked for it!"

The man cracked his knuckles and aim at Akane. Luckily, Akane moved quickly so he missed punching her.

"Why you little br-" The man was cut off when Akane kicked his face. The man fell backwards on the floor. He looked up and saw Akane with angry eyes.

"Do want some more?" Akane asked cracking her knuckles. The man was frightened by Akane so he ran away.

Akane watched as the man ran away like a coward then turned to Ranma who was on the floor. Akane knelt down next to Ranma and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

"I…uh…I…" Ranma stuttered. Akane giggled a little and offered Ranma a hand.

"Here, let me help you get up…" Akane said with a smile. Ranma just stared at Akane's hand for a moment but took it. Akane helped Ranma up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm alright…"

"Hey, are you new around here?" Akane asked. "I've never seen you around here…"

"No, I wa-" Ranma then remembered that he was in girl form so he has to act like a different person. "I mean…yeah…I'm new around here…."

"Wow, a new girl, it's nice to meet you, uh…"

"Ran-err, I mean, Jeanette…"

"Jeanette, what a nice name," Akane said with a smile. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Oh…uh…sure?"

"Great," Akane said as she clapped her hands together while smiling. "Let's hang out, Jeanette!"

"Oh, uh…okay…"

"Come on, I know a perfect place!"

Akane took Ranma's hand and started walking. Ranma blushed when Akane took his hand but didn't say anything.

After a while of walking, they finally reached their destination.

"Well, here we are," Akane said with a smile. "The soda bar…"

"THE SODA BAR, YAY, I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Ranma suddenly exclaimed in excitement.

"Huh, wait, I thought you said that you were new here…" Akane asked curiously.

'Oh man, I forgot that I'm a girl!' Ranma thought cursing himself.

"Oh…err…well….I used to have the soda bar back at my place…"

"Oh…" Akane said. "Come on, let's go inside…" Akane took Ranma's hand once again and walked in the soda bar.

Ranma and Akane sat down at a table next to the window.

"So, what would you like today?" asked a waitress with a smile.

"Uh, I would like an orange soda, please…" Akane said.

"I would like a banana sundae, please!" Ranma said with a smile.

"Alright, an orange soda and a banana sundae coming right up…" Then the waitress left leaving the two of them alone.

"So, Jeanette, where are you from?" Akane asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh…I'm from…uh…" Ranma stuttered.

'Come on Ranma think, think, think!' Ranma thought panicking.

"Um…CANADA!"

"Oh, cool, it must be a nice place there, what is it like?"

"Uh…it's…um…it has lots of…TREES!"

Akane nodded. "Trees…what else?"

"Uh…lots of…nice people!"

"Trees and…nice people…that sounds…interesting…."

"Uh, yeah…hehehehe…."

After a while of awkward silence, the waitress finally came with their orders.

"Alright, here is your orange soda and your banana sundae, enjoy girls…" said the waitress and left.

"Wow, this ice cream is big!" Ranma exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, it's pretty big…are you sure you're going to eat that WHOLE thing?" Akane asked concerned.

"Well, duh, it's yummy!"

After a few minutes, Ranma was finished with the whole sundae.

"Wow, Jeanette, you're already done?"

"Yeah, it was DELICIOUS!"

Akane giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You have some ice cream on your face!"

Ranma looked down at his mouth and saw a lot of ice cream.

"Here, let me clean it up…" Akane said as she grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth.

Ranma blushed a little.

'Wow…she looks so cute…' Ranma thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking, we hate each other, I HATE her!'

"Alright, cleaned up!"

"Uh…thanks…"

"No problem…that's what my sister used to do that all the time when I had ice cream around my mouth…"

Ranma smiled a little and giggled a bit.

"Hey, why don't we have a sleepover at my house?" Akane asked.

"Oh…uh…sure?"

"Great, here is my address," Akane said as she gave Ranma a piece of paper with her address on it. "See you at my house at 7…"

Before Akane left, she placed money on the table and left.

'Oh great, now I have to go to a girl's sleepover…the girl that I hate!' Ranma thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover

"What, you got yourself into a sleepover?" Genma exclaimed shocked.

"Yes pop, I got myself into a sleepover so what?" Ranma (in girl form) said crossing his arms.

"So what, you're a guy going to a girl's sleepover, my only son is going to a girl sleepover, it just doesn't sound right!"

"It's only for one night, I will be a girl for the whole day…besides…Akane really wanted a sleepover so…I couldn't disappoint her…"

"Akane, you mean, Akane Tendo, the girl you hate?"

"Uh…yeah,"

"I thought you said that you hated her guts!"

"I do but…she was just…looking forward to the sleepover and I'm not the type of person to let someone down…so…I'm going to that sleepover whether you like it or not!"

"Wow…my boy is turning into a responsible man…err…I mean woman…"

"Shut up pop," Ranma said as he gathered all his stuff. "Well, I'm off, see you tomorrow…" Ranma then left leaving his father confused.

….

'Alright, all I have to do is just pretend I'm a girly-girl for Akane, sleep, and go home, that is all…' Ranma thought. 'Alright, well, here I go…'

Ranma rang Akane's doorbell and waited. After a few seconds, Akane opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hello Jeanette!" Akane greeted with a big smile.

Ranma looked around and asked, "Whose Jeanette?"

"Oh, I get it, one of your funny jokes, good one Jeanette!" Akane said laughing a bit.

'Oh man, I forgot that my name was supposed to be Jeanette!' Ranma thought feeling stupid.

"Come on in, Jeanette…" Akane said as she opened the door to let Ranma in.

When Ranma walked inside, it was like a pretty normal house. He thought the house would be all pink and frilly like she was.

"So…this is your house…" Ranma said trying to start a conversation.

"Yup," Akane said. "Come on; let's go to my room…"

'Oh no, I'm going to Akane's room…it's probably will be all pink and girly!' Ranma thought.

Ranma and Akane walked upstairs and finally reached Akane's room. Ranma was surprised when he saw Akane's room; it wasn't girly as he thought, it was full martial arts stuff in her room, the way Ranma liked.

"You…you like martial arts?" Ranma asked looking around.

"Yeah, I was born to do martial arts; I have done martial arts ever since I was 3…"

"Wow…" Ranma said amazed. He never knew Akane was the tough girl, he always looked at her as a girly girl.

"So...do you want to play video games?" Akane asked.

"You play video games!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Yeah, what do you think I was a girly girl?" Akane asked laughing a bit.

"Uh…no…" Ranma lied.

"Well come on, let's play!"

Akane sat down on the floor and Ranma did as well.

"So which video game do you want to play; I have World War 1, battle war, and martial art battle…"

"You have martial arts battle!"

"Yup, you want to play it, it's my favorite game!"

"Alright, you're on!"

Ranma and Akane quickly grabbed a game controller and started playing. Throughout the whole game, they've been laughing and having a great time.

After a couple of hours of playing, they finally stopped and went into the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Mmmm, this ice cream is so good…" Ranma said as she took another bite of chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, I love chocolate ice cream…" Akane said taking another bite of ice cream as well.

"Me too," Ranma exclaimed. "Man, I never knew we had so much in common!"

"Yeah…" Akane said with a smile.

After they were done with their ice cream, they went up to Akane's room.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Akane asked as she sat on her bed.

"Um…" Ranma said as she looked around the room. His eyes stopped studying the room when he saw a picture of Ranma on her desk all drawn on.

"Uh…so…who's this handsome fellow?" Ranma asked acting like he doesn't know himself.

"Oh, that's Ranma…ugh…I hate his guts!" Akane answered glaring at the picture.

'Hmmm, this could be my perfect opportunity to know ALL of Akane's secrets!' Ranma thought smirking to himself.

"So…who is Ranma to you?"

"Ranma, I think he's a big jerk who has no life and NO good looks!"

Ranma was starting to get angry at Akane's comment but calmed himself down.

"So…do you have a crush on him?"

"Heck no," Akane yelled angrily. "He's the meanest person in the world, he makes fun of me for no good reason, he thinks he's so cool when he's obviously not, and he's annoying!"

Akane sighed and calmed herself down and said, "Sorry that I exploded, it's just that he makes me so mad and I…I wish that…he was nice to me for once…"

"Oh…really," Ranma asked.

"Yeah, just for once I would like to hear one nice thing come out of his mouth, just one thing!"

Ranma suddenly felt guilt for being a little mean to Akane all these years.

'Was…was I mean to her all this time?' Ranma thought feeling bad for Akane.

Akane sighed and turned to Ranma. "Sorry about that, come on, let's go and have some fun…"

Ranma smiled and nodded.

"Come on; let's go watch a scary movie!"

Ranma smiled and responded, "Okay!"

While Akane put the movie on, Ranma thought, 'When I turn back to a boy, I will say one thing nice to Akane…just to make her smile…'

"Alright, the movie is set up, ready to get scared!"

"Yeah I am!"

Together Ranma and Akane watched the movie and enjoyed the rest of the sleepover.

**End of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming soon! Please read and review! :D**


End file.
